


Highlander: James O'Farrell

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Highlander: The Series, S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clint Barton is Brian Gamble, F/M, Immortal!Jim, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Street was an Immortal. He had chose to never participate in the Game. He runs whenever he feels another Immortal's presence. He had evaded them for over two-hundred years. When he runs into another Immortal, he is saved only by the man he thought dead by his own hands, Brian Gamble. Jim is drawn into the fight for his life and the staying away from the Game, but will he survive or shall he lose his head and powers to another Immortal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlander: James O'Farrell

Jim Street was born in 1599 to the O'Farrell clan. His birth name was James O'Farrell. He had a wonderful family. His father's name was William, his younger brother's was Colin, his mother's was Mary, and his younger sister's was Riely. He found out his 'gift' when he was nineteen and going to his first battle. There, he met Dubh Diabhal. He was a ruthless killer and would've killed him, if not for his brother throwing himself in front of his injured body. Colin was so severely injured that he died there. Jim was furious and attacked Diabhal Dubh. The killer was forced to flee when the O'Farrell clansmen appeared and helped to drive him off. Before he left, the killer said these words: "I will have your head O'Farrell." Jim later died and returned to life and was driven out by his clan. He met John MacNiel and spent the next hundred years learning about the Game and the Prize and the ways of the Immortals. He married Allison Smith in 1910 and she was killed in nineteen sixteen in a bombing of their London home in the World War One. Jim and John fought for the next two years in that war and then again in World War Two. John was beheaded in that war by Ludwig Smidt, another Immortal, and Ludwig was beheaded in revenge by Jim. After that, Jim vowed to not participate in the Game and hid.

It's currently 2013 and Jim has never had a close call with an Immortal confrontation since Ludwig. Whenever he felt the presence of an Immortal, he fled. He was, by all accounts, human to the public. He has even changed his name to James Street, known by most as Jim, and joined the Navy SEALS and later the LAPD SWAT. He moved to New York a year after his murder of his best friend, Brian Gamble, and currently works at a local pub, O'Malley's Pub, as a waiter. Two years after his move, New York was attacked by aliens and, as an Immortal, Jim fought bravely. He was later approached by Captain America and thanked for his service. He replied by saying that it was instinct, as he was once a Navy SEAL and protecting others was second nature to him. It has been nearly a year now since. That brings us to where we are now.

Jim sighed as he clocked out. It was late and he was tired. He walked away from the pub and towards his apartment. He suddenly grabbed his head and started to run. He felt an Immortal. He ran down an alley and jumped over a fence. The Immortal was a steady pain in his head. He collapsed against a wall in a warehouse he slipped into. It was abandoned.

"Long time no see, O'Farrell." Jim's head shot up.

"Diabhal Dubh." He hissed.

"I told you I would have your head." He smirked. Jim whipped out his pistol.

"I am not participating in the Game." Jim said as he stood up. "Leave me be."

"No. I will win the Prize. There can only be one." He pulled out a sword. Jim cursed. He wasn't going to win this with only a pistol. He lunged for Jim, who lunged to the side. This continued on, until Diabhal Dubh spun around. Someone had grabbed him.

"Hands off." A very familiar voice growled. Jim gaped as the Immortal's head was jerked to the side and his body followed. He fell, stunned, to the ground, revealing Jim's savior.

"Brian?" Jim whispered.

"Yeah, O'Farrell, huh? Not exactly been honest, have you?" Brian picked up his sword. The guy stirred and sat up. It took a lot to down Immortals.

"Give me that back!" He hissed.

"NO, Ainbheartach Campbell." Brian snarled. He raised the sword to a fighting position. "Besides, you fucking stole it from me." He swung the sword in a neat arc and decapitated the Immortal. Jim felt the Quickening. Brian killed him, then why would it come to him? Jim hadn't realized he said that outloud, until Brian answered him. "You're the nearest Immortal. Therefore, you've gotten the Quickening. See, I'm not an Immortal."

"I said that outloud didn't I?" Jim winced.

"Yep. About the whole O'Farrell thing..." Brian said. "Don't feel bad about lying to you, I lied too." Jim's eyebrows shot up. "My name's Agent Clint Barton of SHIELD. Brian Gamble never existed. He was just a cover to get some HYDRA goons out of the equation."

 

"What?" Jim was confused.

 

"I am a secret agent-slash-spy-slash-assassin. HYDRA is one of my organization's Public Enemy Number Ones. HYDRA was in LA and needed to be flushed out. That's why Brian Gamble appeared. To flush them out. Once they were gone, I was recalled back to the Helicarrier base." Clint said slowly. "My _real_ name is Clint Barton. I am SHIELD's top field agent. Brian Gamble was a mask. A lie. Does that explain it?" Jim was silent.

 

"Wow... So you're James Bond?" Jim blinked.

 

"Actually, he is a friend of mine and we're not really alike. Discounting the whole look like we are brothers thing and job similarities." Clint fidgeted. "I'm more like the Black Widow than him."

 

"You're not a crazy killer." Jim said.

 

"I can show you in my record where you're wrong. Besides, Tasha isn't crazy." Clint smirked. "It's a proven fact that I'm sanely insane. Also, here's a list of similarities: both icey assholes, scary ass agents, avengers, damn good pranksters, mostly emotionless, both have red in the ledger we want wiped out, world famous, infamous, protective, best at our jobs.... would you like me to continue?"

 

"What do you mean red in the ledger? And infamous?" Jim frowned.

 

"Answer is one and the same for me. Alternate introduction: Hello, I am the assassin Hawkeye. I kill people for a living." Clint extended his hand. Jim gaped.

 

" _You're_ Hawkeye?" Jim was shocked.

 

"At your service." Clint bowed.

 

"How? When? Why?" Jim was very shocked.

 

"Why- I needed money to eat. Begging wasn't working. Montel offered a hundred thousand dollars to any kid who could kill a business rival of his. When- I was eleven when I started and eighteen when I ended. How- figured out how good at killing I was and stuck with it." Clint shrugged. "Bad childhood." Jim was silent. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was the world's greatest assassin. "Now, come with me. Pretty sure some more Immortals are around, so you'll be safe in the Tower." He grabbed Jim's arm and pulled him out the door.


End file.
